Deleites En Segundos
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: A veces nos topamos con ciertos momentos en que son un deleite, y éstos se convierten en un tiempo bastante corto.


**Hola! jajajaja bueno, se que no eh actualizado mi otra historia, pero la verdad como que me trabe con el siguiente capitulo, en fin. Estos días estuve de viaje y viajé mucho en autobus, uno de esos días me toco sentarme con una chica bastante bonita xD la verdad muy bonita y no pude dejar de apreciarla lo que quedaba de camino (que la verdad fue bastante corto para mi gusto) y bueno, no se porque se me ocurrio escribir esto hahahahaha en fin. Espero que les guste. esta narrado esta vez por Tori. Saludos!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deleites en segundos<strong>

Había olvidado lo mucho que detestaba transitar a través de una larga carretera, eso, sumando lo incómodo de venir en un asiento de un transporte público y el tiempo que parecía eterno torturándome a cada segundo que transcurría.

Mis piernas comenzaban a entumirse y un ligero dolor subía pausadamente por mi espalda. Si tan sólo no hubiera aceptado el ir a visitar a mi molesta hermana, esto no estaría pasando; quizás ahora podría estar en casa viendo televisión e ingiriendo alguna que otra golosina, pero no, me encuentro aquí, sentada, con calor, con dolor de cabeza y un leve mareo del demonio por el olor perturbante que poco a poco siento más de lleno dentro de mis fosas nasales. Ni siquiera la película mal grabada del aparato que yace sobre mi cabeza ha tenido éxito en distraerme, y créanme, lo eh intentado de todo.

Los mensajes de texto fueron mi primera solución. Y que puedo decirles, después de dos horas, la persona con la que conversaba se despidió, pidiéndome una disculpa, porque tenía que interpretar un musical en una escuela para niños _especiales._

La segunda lo admito, fue una buena idea al principio, pero después me dejó casi sin batería en mi celular. Si, adivinaron, la suplente fue el escuchar música de mi reproductor mientras jugaba algún juego preinstalado.

La siguiente fue mirar aquella pantalla opaca que transmitía la cinta de un estreno reciente de cine. Aunque lo acepto. Para personas como yo, eso sólo ocasiona fuertes dolores de cabeza por el esfuerzo visual que ello conlleva; por lo que rápidamente y sin mucho que pensar, desvíe mi vista al horizonte, que con rapidez se movía a través del cristal de mi ventana.

Y, finalmente, los dulces que traía conmigo fueron velozmente devorados por mí. Lo que causó que mi cuerpo comenzara a tener ligeras vibraciones por el alto contenido de azúcar ingerido. Si no fuera porque aún conservaba un poco de cordura, el techo no hubiera sido problema de atravesar en el estado en el que me encontraba.

De acuerdo, concluyentemente esto… _apesta. _¿y a que huele? Literalmente a pañal de bebé. Si, en decisiva, odio el viajar a lugares lejanos en autobús.

Me dejo hundir en mi silla mientras resoplo cansada, yo aun no entiendo como existe gente que puede ir a grandes distancias, y no removerse al menos un poco de su sitio, tal es el caso de la persona que está a un lado de mí.

Oh cierto, no les eh dicho. A mi lado se encuentra una dama de unos cuarenta años, y, ¿adivinen qué? ¡No se ha movido ni un centímetro de su postura inicial! Debo decir que eso es algo admirable, incluso para mí.

Estiro mis piernas buscando algo de alivio, ya que un pequeño hormigueo comienza a recorrer parte de mi muslo.

―_Detesto esto__―_pensé mientras miraba mi reloj de muñeca.

"**5:45"**

Genial. Según mis cálculos, ya estamos por llegar a la siguiente parada, al menos podré bajar y aspirar un poco de aire sin pestes adicionales.

Y tal como lo predije, sólo pasaron treinta minutos antes de arribar al consecutivo descanso.

Bajé rápidamente sin olvidar dejar mi bolso sobre mi asiento. Ustedes saben, uno debe dejar algo porque después no falta el o la imbécil que quiera tu lugar, y créanme, son las peores peleas que pudiesen ocurrir.

Me dirigí a paso moderado hacia un puesto de comida y snacks, siendo éstos últimos los merecedores de tomar ahora sitio dentro del abrigo que me cubría, además de adquirir un par de píldoras para las náuseas y el mareo; y, adicionalmente, una botella de agua de litro y medio.

Cuando regresé sobre mis pasos me encontré con una fila larga de nuevos pasajeros a punto de abordar el transporte. El chofer regordete amputaba los tickets y anotaba en una pequeña plantilla de números sobre una vieja carpeta color miel.

Con confianza, caminé hasta él dejándole a la vista el boleto magullado que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de mi apegado pantalón de mezclilla; y tras un leve gesto, procedí a subir y a recorrer el estrecho pasillo sacudiendo algunos brazos en el proceso. Y, oh sorpresa, al parecer alguien había hurtado mi lugar.

―Disculpa, ese es mi asiento―dije frunciendo mi ceño y distinguiendo mis pertenencias del lado contrario.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas sólo me suceden a mí? ¿Acaso es el karma que me persigue por haber tirado la vajilla completa de mi madre al suelo? ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

―Tengo el número doce, ese es la ventanilla―respondió una joven girando lentamente su rostro hasta encontrarse con el mío.

Me quedé sin palabras.

¿Alguna vez se han encontrado con alguien tan perfecto que piensan que no pueden despegar la vista por ningún motivo? Bueno, este es uno de esos casos en que bobamente tus extremidades no responden, porque tu cerebro se corta y se olvida hasta de como accionar el sistema respiratorio.

Y todo con justa razón.

Delante de mí tenía a una chica de piel nívea que se veía suavemente al tacto, sus ojos eran una mezcla equilibrada entre azul y verde, teniendo como templete un gris precioso que destellaba de manera presuntuosa. Su vestimenta consistía en un corsé de tonalidad índigo y una falda con olanes de diversos tamaños, y algunos accesorios por su esbelto cuerpo predominantemente de color negro. Y por si fuera poco, la coloración visual de sus labios era un llamado para cualquiera que la estuviera observando.

Simplemente, encantadora.

― ¿Qué tanto me miras?―escuché salir de su boca con un tono seco y golpeado.

―N-nada―dije casi en un balbuceo―me sentaré―finalicé tomando mis cosas para después amoldar mi nuevo asiento.

Después de aquel _lapsus brutus, _me dispuse a tomar las pastillas que había comprado anteriormente. Sin embargo, no perdía la oportunidad para mirar de reojo a mi nueva compañera de viaje. Y lo admito, me resulta bastante atractiva a pesar de ser heterosexual.

Recuerdo que me cuestioné hace algunos años sobre mi sexualidad, puesto que cuando miraba alguna chica bonita, mis sentidos estúpidamente se agudizaban proveyendo una sensación de admiración pero combinado con algo más profundo. Jamás investigué más allá de lo que mi sentido común pudiera interceptar a simple vista, no lo necesitaba después de todo.

Pero ahora, se sentía diferente. Algo en mi pecho se sacudía con impulso.

Arrinconé a mi argumento con la confusión que acababa de surgir dentro de mis pensamientos; y con ello, concluí que mi éxtasis quizás se debía a su lúcido aspecto corporal.

―_Sí, eso debe ser__―_deliberé asintiendo ligeramente.

Y claro, como todo, estuve equivocada. Habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos desde que habíamos vuelto a tomar carretera, y mis ojos no hacían otra cosa que estar al pendiente de cada movimiento que ella tenía. Y es que desde que salimos de aquella rústica central camionera, la chica había decidido cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir hasta seguramente lo que sería su destino.

― _¡Agh, esto apesta aún peor!__―_terminé repasando nuevamente antes de sentir un ligero peso sobre mi lado derecho―Oh por Dios―susurré concibiendo como mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba.

Sentí un ligero aire caliente rodear mi clavícula. Se trataba de su pasiva respiración.

Trágame tierra. Ella se encontraba durmiendo en mi hombro.

¡En mi hombro! ¡Y el aroma que desprende su cabello es endemoniadamente enloquecedor!

―_De acuerdo, relájate Tori, seguramente de un momento a otro se moverá__―_me dije internamente―, _o despertará y gruñirá y seguramente te golpeará… vaya acabo de rimar y sin esfuerzo._

Si la incomodidad y el gozo tuvieran algún nombre, tal vez lo emplearía en vez de usar esos términos tan poco significativos. Y bueno, siendo para mí una ligera convulsión dentro de mis órganos internos, seguramente una explosión nuclear sucedería si yo decidiera acercarla aún más a mi persona. Además de ser algo totalmente desmoralizado de mí parte.

―Mmnh…―gimió ella mientras se removía.

Y aconteció.

Mis mejillas se colorearon ferozmente de un rojo intenso y mi temperatura subió hasta sucumbir en la punta de mis orejas.

― _¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ¿Hay algo peor?__―_me cuestioné exhalando lo más despacio que podía antes de sentir como una de sus manos se posesionaba de mi muslo derecho.

…

― ¡Debo dejar de decir cosas!―musité para mi mientras mi vista circulaba entre los demás pasajeros, que para mí buena fortuna, y por la hora, la mayoría se encontraban totalmente dormidos.

Tragué pesadamente mientras disfrutaba un poco del tacto. Quizás si me fuera al infierno en esos momentos no me quejaría, ya que con justa razón debería irme por disfrutar de tales roces que estoy adquiriendo. Y en realidad, tengo una vista bastante buena de sus bien formados atributos que sinceramente y sin vergüenza, me atrevería a decir que podría besarlos en toda su circunferencia si pudiera.

― _¡Basta Tori, no pienses tonterías!__―_me reprendí mientras rozaba uno de sus dedos sin acariciarlo demasiado, ya que podría despertarla y causar un gran alboroto.

Bastante suave debo de decir, no me había equivocado al deducir que su piel sería tan tersa como la frágil porcelana.

Tan sólo me tomó un movimiento para recargarme un poco sobre ella y cerrar mis parpados durmiendo el resto del trayecto. Al diablo, si algo malo va a pasar después de esto, que sea después de haberme deleitado un poco.

Mis piernas y brazos comenzaron a moverse estirándose escandalosamente entre algunos crujidos. Mis ojos se abrieron después, dejándome a la vista la mayoría de los asientos completamente vacíos. Mi exaltación fue el síntoma brusco que hizo que mis pies funcionaran para subir un poco en mi silla teniendo así un mejor panorama de la situación en la que me hallaba.

El autobús estaba casi desocupado, y si no fuera porque de repente unas caderas enfrente de mí hubieran interrumpido, tal vez hubiera tenido conocimiento de donde me encontraba en esos momentos.

Alcé mi vista y era la chica con la que venía sentada.

Ella ahora recogía su equipaje de la parte superior del transporte.

Debo consentir que al estar de pie su figura se apreciaba bastante mejor. Esas curvaturas en su cintura y piernas la hacían ver mucho más atrayente, aunque en realidad, lo que me preocupaba era el hecho de que sólo estaba ahí, parada, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, ¿acaso el haber estado piel con piel no le afectó realmente en nada?

Mi entrecejo se frunció y fue cuando lo sentí. Un fugaz y ligero beso en mis labios. Mi rostro no cabía dentro del asombro que se apoderaba de mí a cada instante, ¡Ella me había besado!

Mi rostro se alzó aún más topándome con esos penetrantes ojos que me miraban. Me dedicó una media sonrisa y un gesto bastante inquirente antes de transitar por el pasillo meneando seductoramente su bien formado cuerpo.

―Oh por todos los cielos―fue mi única expresión antes de aferrarme torpemente a la tela de la silla de enfrente.

No pasó mucho cuando sentí que mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era mi hermana.

― ¿Si?―contesté aun ofuscada por lo recién ocurrido.

―Oye, ¿qué no venias en el camión que acaba de salir?―le escuché decir.

Mi rostro rápidamente busco el paisaje que yacía detrás de la ventana. En efecto, ¡el camión estaba saliendo de la central y yo aún seguía arriba!

― ¡O-o-oiga! ¡Bajan!―exclamé estúpidamente tropezando aún con mi teléfono en la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me despido x3 saludos y que estén bien.<strong>

**Dejen review c: **


End file.
